Curse
by Tiny Dancerella
Summary: Disclaimer:I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA!READ WARNING! Im not going to tell you anything about it because I want you to read it.


﻿**Curse**

MAJOR LEMON WARNING!! IF YOUR ARE UNDER 18 OR ARE AFFENDED BE ANY OF THIS THEN DO NOT READ!!!!!

(A/N: This is my first story so be nice.)

From an early age she had been groomed for the life of a priestess. It had been drilled into her that there was nothing more important than that she  
protect everyone else.

As a child her power had been remarkable. She had already been able to purify small demons without a single thought. She had been the monk and priestess's miracle miko.

As she grew she learned to channel her extraordinary power into helping  
her to develop her fighting skills. ﻿With her bow she was amazing better than many of the experienced troops of Japan's army. Her ability with the bow was second only to her skill with her katana.  
Despite the constant reminders that she was a priestess not a warrior she continued with her training in both spiritual means and those physical means of a warrior.

A demon attacked the village when she was merely fifteen. Many men were slaughtered and the young miko knew what she had to do. The elder  
monks and mikos had her hiding with them inside the shrine using their spiritual power to help protect those women, children and elderly who fled the attack. Knowing what the outcome of the battle would be without her, she quietly slipped away from the watchful elders.

Outside in a small shed that kept the tools for the gardening, the young priestess had hidden the specially made amour for the battle she knew was  
coming.

As quickly as she could the miko had donned the light but strong and durable armour over her kimono. She braided her hair deftly securing it with  
strip of white cloth. Her katana glowed a light green aura and pulsated for her touch. Swinging a quiver of arrows and a long bow over her shoulder, she walked over to her sword. The green aura reached out in welcome to the miko  
as her hand wrapped around it.

Ready, she rode out on a stallion, a brilliant chestnut with a black mane and tail. Her sword safely sheathed at her side.

The demon had been easy to find. The string of dead bodies leading her straight to him. The lizard demon was much stronger and much more powerful than anything that she had ever gone up against before. She pushed the dark  
thought from her mind before they formed. All emotion was pushed aside from her mind as well as she came face-to-face with the demon.

The demon looked like a crocodile that stood on its small hind legs using its massive tail for balance. It wore no armour and used its powerful jaws to kill  
its victims. When about to attack it was rumoured that they would run on all fours in great bursts of speed.

She halted her horse and drew an arrow, notching it and aiming it subtly using her spiritual energy to flow into the weapon. She let the taut string go and  
used her power to guide the arrow to its target. The arm of the lizard demon that held a man dangling helplessly from it.

The lizard let out a loud shriek and looked unbelievingly at his arm where the arrow protruded burning his flesh and rendering his arm useless. The man in his grasp fell to the ground with a thud. The demon's angry eyes searched out  
his assailant. Amazed when he saw the woman with another arrow notched in her long bow, aimed directly at him. He hissed.

A woman. She let her arrow fly. Her form holding the demon captive. The arrow pierced his low left leg. Once again it burned and his limb was rendered useless. He screeched. Fury led his actions as he charged the girl who wore armour. He opened his wide jaw with the intention of devouring her. All too late he realized his folly.

With prenatural speed, the miko had slung her bow back over her shoulder and drew her katana. The green glow emanating from it had been the last thing the demon saw.

The pulsing blade had torn through him like nothing, purifying him and killing him instantly. His blood spilled forth and drenched the miko's front. His  
death rattle was cut short as his large body disintegrated into dust.

And thus the legend of the warrior priestess, Midoriko began.

A green light pulsed emitting from the entrance of the cave. Myoga bounded into the cave by the deserted Demon Slayer village.

"Oh no!" cried Myoga as he saw the stone statues of Midoriko and the demons. The green light pulsed from the stone sword at Midoriko's side. "This can't be happening. It must have found her." Myoga hopped up and down.

A loud crack sounded, echoing loudly throughout the chamber. A crack appeared where the sword had been emitting a green aura. The stone statue cracked and fell away from where Midoriko's katana lay frozen in time.

"Oh no!" Myoga began to hop back to the entrance of the cave.

Looking back Myoga saw the sword suspended in the air. The green aura strengthening. A mere second then it was gone, shooting straight out of the cave and disappearing into the night.

"I must tell Kagome!" exclaimed the flea as he fled the cave.

* * *

"SIT! SIT! SIT!" yelled Kagome angrily at Inuyasha.

"Aghhh!" cried Inuyasha from the crater Kagome had created.

"You are such a jerk!" she screamed and issued a few more sit commands. Her anger finally spent, she walked past the other with her head held high.

"Inuyasha's sure gonna be hurt from all those 'sits'. " commented Shippo from where he was perched on Miroku's shoulder.

Miroku nodded his head in agreement. Sango and Kirara had left to go back to Sango's village while she repaired some damage done to her hiraikotsu in their last fight. Leaving the boys alone with Kagome. Since she had left, the only thing Kagome had done was argue and sit Inuyasha.

Miroku and Shippo sighed. If there was one thing that they knew it was that Kagome was now headed home. They would both have to wait for Inyasha to get back up before either could do anything about it.

* * *

"Stupid Inuyasha!" muttered Kagome darkly. "Thinks that he can just say whatever he wants about me!"

Kagome walked at a frustrated, clench-fisted pace through the trees in the direction of the well that would take her back home.She was so intent on her destination that she did not hear him ahead of her.

Entering the clearing she looked up only to come face-to-face with Sesshomaru, Inuyasha's half-brother. The full-blooded demon looked at her with his composed face that revealed nothing. His golden eyes, so much like his brothers, glared at her.

"Sesshomaru." she whispered. He did not say a word simply glared at her. Something was bugging him, of that she was sure. Not caring enough to ask, Kagome walked over to the well. Just as she was about to climb in and go home. She felt it.

A strong aura was headed her way. The power of it was staggering and it was moving fast. She looked to the sky as if bidden by some unknown force. She didn't see it until it began to move directly at her.

"Ahh!" she saw that it was a sword, unsheathed and aimed directly at her chest. A green aura surrounding it. Kagome was rooted to the spot watching the sword as it moved rapidly from the sky and imbedded itself into her chest, her heart.

She heard a scream, but was unsure whether or not she had actually screamed or if it had been only in her head. She fell to her knees, the sword fully imbedded into her. No blood fell from the wound, and there was no exit wound in the back. She felt the pain, but there was also the strnge feeling of something being emptied into her.

Sesshomaru watched from where he stood. His glare even more intense. Quietly he stalked towards her, his golden eyes flickering colour from golden to red and back again. She was on her knees, her breathing coming in gasps, looking up at the demon.

Before he reached her however, his form vanished leaving her alone. Her gaze dropped to the ground. She noticed the sword had disappeared and it looked at though nothing had happened. In truth she wasn't sure if it had been a hallucination or not. Shakily, Kagome rose to her feet. She felt different.

Shaking her head, she turned back to the well and jumped in. She landed on the bottom and climbed out. It looked the same as it had the last time she had been back. It felt so good to be home, that she forgot completely about her hallucination.

* * *

Sesshomaru jolted awake. His golden eyes were gleaming between red and amber in the darkened chamber. It had been so real, he could have sworn that he had been in the forest by his brother's adopted village. The hanyou's damn wench was there, she had been headed to the dry well that was centered in a clearing in the forest.

He sat up and put a hand to his head. His silvery hair falling over his shoulder. The girl had been about to jump into the dry well for some reason but had stopped. She had turned her gaze to the sky and then it seemed as though she was hit by something. Nothing had been there though, at least nothing to his own eyes.

He got up from where he had been sleeping and dressed in his kimono and light armour. He placed his waiting swords into his belt and got ready to leave. The dream had shook him more than he cared to admit.

He recalled that as soon as she had fallen to her knees, a great need had arisen in him to go to her and mate with her. That thought almost made him feel sick. As though he, Sesshomaru, Lord of the Western Lands would ever bring himself to mate with a mere human, miko or not.

A need to make sure that the miko was still around began to grip him unexpectedly. The image of her in his dream would not leave him be.﻿ Growling with the frustration he was feeling Sesshomaru left his palace in the Western Lands and went in search of his brother

* * *

Myoga hopped as fast as he could. He had been traveling for several days trying to find Inuyasha, knowing that Kagome would be with his master. He was close now he knew, he just hoped that he had been fast enough to make it.

"Oh my. . ." he mumbled as he went.

"She left did she?" asked Inuyasha in a stuck-up tone. "Well I'm not going after her!" he said with a pout.

"Inuyasha we all know that only you and Kagome can go through the well. Which means that unless she comes back on her own then just you can go and get her." reminded Miroku. "Besides we all know that you aren't going to forget that we need her to find the jewel shards."

Inuyasha growled at Miroku. "Huh?" he said before smacking himself on the neck. "Oh, it's you, Myoga." As the flattened flea floated onto his hand.

"Master Inuyasha." greeted the flea as he popped back to his original form. "Where is Kagome?" he asked looking frantically around for some sight of her.

"She went home." Shippo informed him hopping up onto Inuyasha's shoulder.

"She did?!" Myoga yelled quite loudly. _Maybe she made it back before the sword reached her._ "When did she leave?"

"A little while ago." Shippo looked at Myoga suspiciously.

"Why do you want to know about Kagome?" asked Inuyasha.

"Well," hedged Myoga debating whether or not he should tell.

"Spit it out would you?" Inuyasha demanded sternly starting to get angry at the flea.

"Has she been said anything about a sword that no one could see running her through?" he asked quickly.

"No." They all answered

"Myoga, what's going on?" asked Miroku.

"We need to find her. If not, then she will have Midoriko's curse!" blurted out Myoga jumping up and down on Inuyasha's hand.

Almost immediately after the death of the lizard demon Midoriko heard the sounds of horses. She was drenched in the demon's blood and knew that whoever it was would get the wrong idea. She sheathed her katana and waited for the riders approach.

The first of the riders came into sight. She could sense their auras from where she sat upon her stallion, they were humans. Most of them. One of the auras confused the miko. It was human yet not human, and so familiar to her that she could not place it. She closed her eyes and tried to remember.

"You there, miko, what happened here?" called out a male voice, calm and melodious.

Midoriko opened her eyes, only to come face-to-face with a young hanyou soldier. His eyes were a deep green, her breath caught in her throat. He was ruggedly handsome with long dark green hair. He wore little armour and carried a large double bladed axe on his shoulder.

"I killed the demon." she admitted with more courage in her voice than what she felt she had.

His green eyes flickered to black for a second and he took a step towards the beautifully enchanting miko that sat on horseback in front of him. "What's your name?" his voice seemed to have dropped an octave.

"Midoriko." she answered in a bare whisper. Her hearbeat escalating.

He repeated her name and looked her over from head to foot. Demon blood covered her but the dark raven coloured hair was still visible. Her deep brown eyes looked out at him like beacons. He had noticed the sword at her side earlier, it had been as covered in blood as she. Now as his gaze travelled over her, it was perfectly clean.

"My name's Mikasi." he told her taking another step towards the enchanting miko. Forgetting about the sword. He was standing almost at her feet. Both had refused to look away from the other.

"Sir!" called out one of the soldiers that had been following him at a much slower pace. When their general ignored them still keeping his eyes on the woman in front of him, they tried again. "Sir!"

"Your men are calling you." whispered Midoriko battling with the urge to lean down and kiss him.

"I know." he gritted out, his eyes once more flickering from green to black. It took all the discipline he had learned in the army to look away from Midoriko.

As soon as the connection was broken, Midoriko could feel the difference in her. Something deep inside her didn't want to leave Mikasi, at the same time she began to inch her horse a little farther away from him.

"Goodbye." she called out just as her horse turned and began to gallop.

Mikasi saw her leaving. _No_ The thought streamed in his mind blocking out all thought. He concentrated on the picture of her._ Don't leave._

_I have to._ Her voice entered his mind. Drifting there. Her sorrow and confusion clear in his own clouded mind.

* * *

"What's Midoriko's curse?" Shippo asked innocently.

Myoga hopped up and down on Inuyasha's hand. "It was the curse that led to Midoriko's death!" he exclaimed franticly.

"Hold on a second. . . " intervened Miroku. "Myoga can you explain what you mean. I've never heard of Midoriko's curse."

"Yeah and what does it have to do with Kagome?" asked Inuyasha.

Myoga settled down a little bit and took a deep breath. "The warrior priestess Midoriko's curse was not widely known. The very first demon she ever slew was a demon called Gorohoshi. He was a lizard demon." he began in a calmer voice. "Gorohoshi was said to have corrupted blood. His blood would lay a curse on any who were touched by it, a different curse for each bloodshed, or so it has been said."

"Get to the point would ya!" Inuyasha ordered impatiently.

"When Midoriko slew the demon she was cover by its blood completely." continued Myoga. "A group of soliders happened upon her just after the Gorohoshi died. The leader of the group was a young half-demon named Mikasi. It was then that the curse began to take effect. She didn't realize at first what had happened. The only thing she knew was that she was falling in love with the hanyou."

"Interesting." Miroku said as he began to rub his chin trying to remember what he knew of Mikasi. "Mikasi was killed before Midoriko isn't that right? I remember something about him having one love only that she was unavailable to him."

"That is correct. Midoriko was a priestess and was not permitted to have a relationship with a man. However, the curse made that all the more difficult." Myoga turned to Inuyasha, "Why did you let Kagome leave?!"

"Let her? She had me in a damn hole!" yelled Inuyasha.

"Oh Master Inuyasha--"

"But Myoga, you still haven't told us what that has to do with Kagome." reminded Shippo.

"Midoriko's curse made her fall in the deepest love possible with the first male that she saw. Her sword has now been freed. It had been affected by the curse as well. Only now it has broken free of Midoriko and is seaching for Kagome!" He explained in a rush, jumping up and down again.

* * *

Kagome lay in the tub bubbles tickling her skin as she soaked. She sighed happily at the warm bath she was enjoying. The water soothed her. She closed her eyes absorbing the feeling of finally having a warm bath. It had been so long since she had last been back home.

An image of Sesshomaru flashed in her mind. The look in he had as he had walked closer to her by the well. The look in his eyes as they had changed back and forth had been one of stark possession. Yeah, right.

Sighing Kagome washed her hair and got out, slipping on her pajamas. She towel dried her hair and tried to put all thoughts of Sesshomaru from her head. She lay upon her bed and groaned. The image of Sesshomaru would not leave her. She flung one arm over her eyes and tried to think of something other than Seeshomaru and his eyes.

* * *

The Next Day

Sesshomaru walked into the village without a single glance at any of the people there. He was concentrated on finding the one scent that had begun to haunt him. He moved with a fluid grace through the village following the faint scent of the miko.

"Hey, Inuyasha, Sesshomaru is here." announced Shippo bounding into Kaede's hut. Inuyasha still had not quite digested the news that Kagome was about to be cursed.

"Huh? Sesshomaru, what the hell is he doing here?" Inuyasha got to his feet and left the hut. Sure enough he saw his half brother walk out of the village and into Inuyasha's Forest. "What the. . . "

Quickly Inuyasha followed Sesshomaru. The taiyoukai walked at a rapid clip, he seemed as though he was searching for something, or someone. Not caring in the least that his brother ignored him like usual Inuyasha came up behind him.

"Sesshomaru!"

Sesshomaru didn't stop. In fact he seemed even more determined to get to wherever it was that he was going.

"Sesshomaru!" Inuyasha tried again. Nothing.

There he was. Sesshomaru remembered this place. It had been where he was standing when he had met up with Inuyasha's wench. She had gone over to the well in the center of the clearing. His head snapped in the direction that he was sure had to be empty. But no, there it was, the dry well that she had been going to.

In a slow, almost reluctant pace, Sesshomaru came closer and closer to the spot where she had been when she had been on her knees looking up at him in pain. His eyes shimmered red then returned to gold. The need that he had been almost unable to control began to tear through him.

Inuyasha stood at the treeline looking at his brother's back. Something was different about him. He stood at the well almost motionless. A faint growling came to his ears. What the hell was going on?

Kagome was completely dressed and ready to go to school for the first time in months. She had had her breakfast and had been out of the door before her mother could say a word. It had been a simple whirlwind of a morning.

Yet now, here she was standing outside of the well. She had been prepared to go to school, but as she had walked by the well a strong urge came over her to go back through the well and find Sesshomaru. All thoughts of Inuyasha and what an idiot he was had been were totally erased from her mind.

Her hands were braced on the top of the well and she looked down into its depths. Nothing but darkness met her eyes. Kagome tried to think at how long she had stood at the well. Her mother had left to go and run some errands, Souta was at school and would be staying at a friend's that night, and her grandfather had gone fishing for the weekend with some of his friends. How long had she been there? Minutes, hours, she didn't know. All she knew was that she needed to see Sesshomaru.

It took everything she had to tear her gaze away from the bottom of the well and turn to walk out of building. A growling filled her mind. She was completely unsure of whether or not it was she who was growling in frustration or someone else. A sudden need to turn around filled her. Slowly she turned around. The low growling became louder, as she came face-to-face with Sesshomaru.

To Kagome it was a magnetic pull that had her walking to Sesshomaru. To him he was simply unable to resist touching her. They came together, his lips taking hers with bruising force. He plundered her mouth, his tongue pushing past her lips and taking possession of her mouth. Not that Kagome was resisting him, in fact she was kissing him back with just as much passion.

His arms wrapped around her waist and pulled her into hard contact with his body. Her form molding itself to him as she tried to get even closer. Her arms were around his neck, while on of his hands travelled up her back to bury itself in her thick, ebony hair, tangling his fingers in her hair. He pulled her head back and looked into her eyes. His own red with passion. Hers glazed over and waiting for him.

Sesshomaru bent his head to hers once again.

"How the hell did he...?" came Inuyasha's voice, through the haze of feeling the couple were experiencing. Both ignored him. "WHAT THE ...!" He yelled as he caught his first glimpse of the two. They looked like they were glued together in the front. His brother refusing to stop kissing Kagome. Kagome not seeming to resist him at all.

Inuyasha was standing on the well. He looked at the two only to see his brother moving his hand over her body. And Kagome moaning in response. With a whimper he jumped into the well and went back home, his heart tearing in half. He tore out of the well back in Feudal Japan and ran into the woods.

* * *

((!! LEMON WARNING, IF YOU DON'T WANT TO READ IT SCROLL TO THE END!! ))

(Back in Kagome's Time)

Kagome was swimming. Her mind so completely taken over by the intense sensations that Sesshomaru brought to life inside of her. It was like nothing she had ever experienced before. His clawed hannds were everywhere inciting a response as they touched her just so. Moaing his name she trailed her own hands down his back.

She was vaguely aware as he began to slowly move her backwards towards one of the walls. He pulled her up against him until she felt the hard evidence of his arousal pressed against her. It made her all the much more eager for what she knew was inevitable. She gave herself up to his kiss. His hands gripped her thighs keeping her in place.

Nothing could get through the haze of lustful passion that had his youkai taking control of his body. He felt her giving in to him with no inhibitions, willingly giving what he took anyway. And taking what he didn't realize he was offering. To Sesshomaru the only reality was that he needed to be inside of her as soon as possible. Growling low in his throat, he pushed one hand up under the short piece of material she always wore, ripping her panties off in a swift, hurried movement just to feel her. Her wet heat made him even harder, tighter. Need coiling inside wanting so desperately to explode.

She moaned at the feel of his hand as it stroked her mound, rubbing against the pleasure point hidden deep within her slick folds. Needing to feel him, she began to remove the haori he wore that kept him from her, not stopping long enough to stop kissing him.

He tore his mouth from hers and bent his head to capture one of her nipples that had hardened and was pushing against her shirt aching for him, Through the fabric he sucked the nipple deep into his mouth, teasing the other one with a hand. Kagome squealed and buried a hand into his hair holding him to her breast in invitation. Switching attention to her other breast he was not even aware that she had moved her free hand down to grip his hard cock with gentle care.

He groaned, the feel of her hand as it stroked his cock made him all the more eager to enter her. Unable to take the sweet torture she provided for long, he pulled her hand away from him. Positioning himself at her entrance her plunged into her beckoning heat. Not feeling the inital resistance from her untouched body.

Kagome felt the pain of his entrance and let out a strained whimper. He had remained still inside of her but she could feel his need to move. The pain began to ebb and slowly fade away. The urge to move became irresistable. She lifted her hips, pleasure bore in making her cry out.

His youkai had heard the pained whimper after entering and stopping him from thrusting wildly into her over and over again until he found release. When she moved the youkai's control snapped with Sesshomaru's and they began moving hard into her. Pressing her up against the wall with bruising force. Her cry was that of one calling for her other half. He answered it with a groan. Moving faster and harder into her until they were both mindless.

They came at the same time. Her muscles clenching him as he emptied his seed into her. She yelled his name. He growled in satisfaction. Neither moved, their strength temporarily deserting them. Her blue eyes looked into his amber ones clearly telling him how much she still wanted him. He withdrew himself from her body reluctantly. She pulled her shirt and skirt down as he readjusted his kimono.

Without any words spoken, Kagome led him out of the building sheltering the well, into her house and up into her room. Their clothes were gone in matter of minutes and both had tumbled into her bed.

Sango returned to the village that night. She had a worried look on her face as she met up with Miroku and Shippo. They led her into Kaede's hut and had her sit down, Kirara curled up at her feet in her small kitten form.

Kaede made tea and listened as Miroku and Shippo explained to Sango what Myoga had told them. Kaede herself had heard the story earlier just before Inuyasha had left to chase after his older brother. The story of the curse had made Kaede uneasy, she had not known about the curse but something worried her greatly.

"So you're saying that Midoriko was cursed by demon blood?" asked Sango her face going pale.

"Yes." answered Miroku. "At least thats what Myoga told us. He also said that Midoriko's sword was after Kagome and that she was about to be given Midoriko's curse as well."

"I was worried about this." said Sango accepting the cup of tea that Kaede handed to her.

"What do you mean?" Shippo asked climbing onto Miroku's shoulder.

"Well," she looked down into the cup of tea she was holding. "My father told me that Midoriko had been cursed. He never told me how she was cursed or why only that she was. The entire village knew the story of her. We knew because of the statue in the cave."

"Ye knew that she was cursed?" Kaede inquired in her own calm way.

"Yes." she admitted. "The story goes that after she had slain her first demon, when she was a mere teenager, several soldiers of Japan's army arrived among them was Mikasi, a young hanyou, who was the best soldier in the entire army. Well, the old monks and priestesses who had raised Midoriko noticed as soon as she came back that she was acting quite strangely. She became more quiet and spent much time out of the shrine and in the woods. She even shirked her weapons training that had been so important to her." Sango explained.

"Myoga said that the curse forced her to fall in love with the first male that she saw." Shippo said trying to understand where Sango was going with her story.

"It did. Midoriko and Mikasi were in love." Sango told them. "They were so in love that Midoriko gave birth to his child." she added.

* * *

Kagome lay on her bed wrapped in Sesshomaru arms. She felt completely content. Her body was sore from all the things that they had done but she did not feel a single regret. No she didn't and she pulled Sesshomaru's arms tighter around her and closed her eyes, finally drifting off to sleep.

Sesshomaru was fighting a battle within himself as he held the miko close. She was asleep in his arms, completely trusting of him. The idea of doing what he had done with the miko seemed almost sickening to him now. She a mere human and no special person at that.

His youkai however was of the opposite opinion. It wanted to kill Sesshomaru for thinking any less of the miko that they had had together. Sesshomaru turned his amber eyes to her neck. The mark of his possession remained there burned like a brand into her skin. It would remain there always he knew. Proof of their passion.

The trust the girl had put into him was remarkable. She had been the most willing and most satisfying fuck of his long life. Just thinking of the things they had done in her room made him harden with an aching need to possess her again. He wanted to, but knew that he would not be able to, at least not for a while. She had taken all his strength. Instead he closed his eyes and drifted off with the miko wrapped possessively protective against his bare chest.

Never again would he let her go. The strange thought swam in his mind as he fell asleep.

* * *

Inuyasha spent the night running as far from the woods as he could. The image of Kagome glued to Sesshomaru's front had shattered his heart. He loved Kagome, always had but had been to stubborn because of his love for Kikyo. Now he had lost Kagome. Kikyo had been lost to him the day she had truly died. He knew that, always had, he had just been too stubborn to realize it.

He began to run faster. Picking up speed as the trees were left behind and a cliff reached out in front of him only to drop away suddenly. At the edge of the cliff he jumped giving himself some added height as he fell to the ground, free-falling through the sky. The rush of water below him roared in his ears as he fell into the water with a neat dive.

He swam as long as he could under the water, trying to get rid of the heartbreak and tension that filled him. Inuyasha surfaced and took great deep gulps of air into his burning lungs. With strong sure strokes, he swam to the bank.

He crawled out onto the bank dripping wet. Like a dog, he sat on his back legs and shook the water from his body. His silvery hair flying all over before falling back into place behind his head. He scratched the back of his ears and growled. Geez, he was acting like a dog!!

Letting out a yelp, he rose to his feet and began to run again. Inuyasha began to sort through everything and soon his heartbreak was replaced by anger. Anger at Kikyo for dying, anger at his brother for going after Kagome and mostly anger at Kagome for kissing Sesshomaru. He stopped too angry to keep on running. He was seething mad when he caught the faint feminine scent of a wolf.

Growling he turned to find Ayame appear. Tears running down her face as she ran. Upon seeing him, she stopped. The looked at each other for a long time before either moved.

Already seething mad Inuyasha, snarled at the female wolf demon. His face was menacing as he faced her. He forgot everything that had led to his heartbreak and anger. The betrayal of his brother and Kagome pushed from his mind. As far as he was concerned it was Ayame's fault. And, he would make her pay for what she had done to him.

Ayame had been crying when she had chanced upon Inuyasha. She and Koga had gotten into a fight, again. He had told her that he would never love her and refused to have her trailing after him like a lovesick puppy. Hurt by his harsh words she had run away. Now, she felt anything but hurt as Inuyasha looked at her snarling with hostility.

"What are you doing here?" he demanded in a deep, growling voice that did not sound like him.

"None of your business, dog!" retorted Ayame. Letting her emotions take over.

Inuyasha growled more loudly and began to stalk closer to the wolf. His anger fully directed at Ayame. Her own anger had her going to meet him. Both of them were snarling and growling at the other.

Ayame made the first move by swiping at Inuyasha with her lengthened claws. They made contact with his face, tearing deep furrows in his cheek. Inuyasha retaliated by gripping her wrist in his hand and applying pressure, almost breaking the bone. Ayame used her other hand to wrench her wrist from his iron girp and swept one leg at his ankles trying to trip him.

Inuyasha went down bringing Ayame with him. Together they rolled on the ground fighting each other tooth and nail. Both determined to see the other one bleeding worse than they.

* * *

Kagome woke up with the knowledge that Sesshomaru was gone. She sat up in her bed and felt the cold sheets beside her. Grief swelled up quickly, taking her by surprise. Her mind began to reach out for him with her mind, trying to find him. Needing to hear his voice.

Sesshomaru?

A low growling sound entered her mind. The sound was so familiar to her and gave her great comfort. She smiled content that he had not completely left her.

Getting out of bed Kagome dressed hurriedly. She walked downstairs with a smile on her face. Her mother was in the kitchen preparing breakfast for her.

"Good morning dear." greeted her mother. As Kagome sat down she placed a plate of food on the table in front of her. "Your friend asked me to tell you that he had to leave."

Kagome's head snapped up. She looked at her mother with wide eyes, a deep blush stealing across her face. If her mother had met Sesshomaru then she... Kagome just let that thought hang there not wanting to think of how it would end.

As though sensing her daughters embarassment, Mrs. Higurashi turned back to the stove where she was making some soup for their neighbour.

"Did he say anything else?" asked Kagome not looking up from her plate.

"Only that he would see you soon, dear." her mother answered in a calm voice that made Kagome's embarassment end. Her mom stopped and turned to Kagome. "Oh and he said something as he was leaving about not liking the cat. It was a strange comment he made seeing as how Buyo followed him down the stairs, purring loudly."

Kagome laughed just thinking of how Sesshomaru felt having a cat like him so much. She finished her meal and as she put the plate into the sink. Strangely, she reached her mind out for Sesshomaru again. And once again a low growling entered her mind, comforting her and stopping the panic attack that had been coming.

* * *

The demons attacks had not stopped. More and more demons began to attack the shrine. They seemed to be completely fixated on getting to Something withint the shrine. Mikasi had returned to the shrine every few months. The elders believed that he simply wished to to pray to Kami. In truth they knew nothing of the infatuation between the war general and their very own miko.

It was during one of the many demon attacks that Mikasi returned to see Midoriko. He had been worried since she had not responded to his attempts to speak with her. Now he knew why she had not. Demons were attacking the shrine in great force. But only hit the barrier constructed by those inside.

Mikasi! Her voice drifted into his mind. Come to the back of the shrine. I'll let you in. Though he had not seen her in over a month he could hear the complete exhaustion that was beginning to claim her. He backtracked to ride into the trees. Slipping off the back of his horse he tied it to a tree. In complete silence and stealth he stalked closer to the shrine. At the back he whispered his whereabouts into Midoriko's mind. Instantly he felt the shift in the barrier and rushed in before the demons realized.

Loud screeches were muffled and echoed inside the barrier. Midoriko came running out to Mikasi her hair flying out behind her. She rushing into his arms and held on tight. The demons attacking them and the weeks of separation melted away as he lowered his mouth to hers and kissed her. Neither of them felt the power spike that radiated from them penetrating to barrier and burning into the attacking demons. Several of the weaker ones screeched as they crumbled into dust. The others retreated.

Midoriko and Mikasi fell to the ground both unconcsious from the power that had exploded from them with them realizing.

* * *

"So, you are saying that the priestess Midoriko had a child?" Miroku asked Sango.

"Yes. In the village, it was common knowledge." answered Sango. "There is supposedly a descendant of hers somewhere with the same strand of power that she had."

"But doesn't that mean that the kid was a demon?" Shippo pondered rubbing his head.

"Only partly. Which is why...huh?" began Sango. She smacked her neck and watched as Myoga the flea floated onto her open palm. "Myoga?"

Myoga popped back into his form and shook his head. "Your blood is good, although not as good as Lord Inuyasha's, but still."

Sango gave him a stern look that told him that she did not care how tasty her blood was. He almost flinched. "Is there something ye wished to tell us?" asked Kaede looking down at the flea.

"I came to see if Kagome was here." He moved his head from side to side in search of her. "I can see that she isn't. This is dreadful."

"Myoga, Sango was telling us more about Midoriko's curse." informed Miroku. "If you any more about it, it would be a good thing to tell us."

"I know very little of the curse." admitted Myoga.

"Then why are ye so certain that this curse is after Kagome?" inquired Kaede from where she stood at Sango's shoulder.

"Well..."

"Does it have something to do with Midoriko and Mikasi's child?" Sango wanted to know.

Myoga's eyes widened. "How do you know of that?" he asked beginning to jump up and down. Sango told him that everyone at the Demon Slayer village had known her story. "Well, It is true that the curse only affect Midoriko and Mikasi, but Midoriko's sword is very family orientated. When a miko of great power that is either equal to or exceedes Midoriko's the sword will wish to return to it's rightful owner. But since the sword itself was cursed by Gorohoshi's blood, it will curse Kagome."

"You said family orientated right?" Miroku asked trying to sort through the confusion. When Myoga nodded. "It makes sense then." continued Miroku. "it must mean that Kagome is the descendant of Midoriko."

Myoga hurried to confirm their suspicions and told them the rest of the story even things that Sango had not known about the couple

* * *

Sesshomaru paced the floor of the study in this spacious home. He had left Kagome only a few hours ago and a great feel of loss had swamped him. He kept hearing her voice in his head asking for the same thing that he sought. Reassurance. He growled with satsifacton whenever he heard her in his head.

When he had found her he had been too busy looking at her to note his surroundings. Then he had been too busy fucking her to care. Now here he was pacing the length of the study. As he had left he remembered seeing a great many strange things. Instead of the meadow he had been in, when he had come out it had been gone. The green meadow was replaced with stone, wood and dirt. But she had seemed so in place there. As though she belonged in that strange world.

Once again he heard her voice echoing softly in his head. He stopped pacing and growled. Where are you? she was asking.

Home. he sent to her without a conscious thought.

A startled gasp filled his head. It hit him then, as he was sure it had hit her. They were sharing their minds with each other. Everything she was feeling he felt. Everything that he felt filled her. He growled fiercely again and resumed pacing.

I'll see you soon. she sent to him from where she stood about to jump into the well and return.

Seconds later Sesshomaru felt the difference. She was much closer now, and she was utterly alone. He knew he had to go to her. His need mixed with hers and was amplified. He didn't know whose need was greater. All her knew was that she was almost back with him and she was never going to leave him. He would never allow it.

* * *

Inuyasha opened his eyes and was greeted by the bright light of the sun shining through the trees. He tried to move but his body would not allow him to, instead he lay there and looked up at the canopy. Images of Sesshomaru and Kagome clawing at each other played in his mind. The pain of their betrayal still so fresh and unwanted.

A soft sound made its way through the haze of hurt and into Inuyasha's mind. Using all the concentration that he had, he managed to turn his head and look for what had made the sound.  
His eyes widened as he saw Ayame, a very naked Ayame laying on her side facing him dried blood all over her body. He jumped up letting out a loud yelp. Immediately Ayame bolted awake. Inuyasha backed away, before noticing that he himself was just as naked and just as covered in blood.

"What the hell are you doing here?" demanded Inuyasha "And why the hell don't you have any clothes on?!" His head darted back and forth looking for his own clothes.

Anger flickered into Ayame at his stupid question. As if she knew what had happened. All she remembered was that she had left the east den after she and Koga had fought for the millionth time. Taking Inuyasha's lead she began to search for her clothes.

Seeing his kimono Inuyasha hurried to get dressed. As he was putting the hakama back on a vague memory surfaced. He halted, as the vague memories became more detailed. By the time he looked back at Ayame he remembered everything.

((!!FLASHBCK!!))

They had been rolling on the ground trying to score more scratches than the other. Ayame had some how managed to roll him onto his back and hold his still. They had been growling and snarling. He didn't know why but he had raised his head to hers, capturing her lips, and worse he didn't care. She had been stunned long enough for him to roll her onto her back and pin her arms above her head.

She had been stunned then had bit down on his lips hard enough to draw blood. He had pulled back and glared at her his eyes a dangerous red. He had and taken her mouth again, brutally biting back as she bit at him, their blood pouring into both mouths. He had her wrists gripped with bruising force, with the other hand roughly tore her furs from her body. Unable to release her hands she had rolled them onto their sides and raised a knee, only to slam it into his groin. He had hissed back air and released her hands. Her anger had grown, not liking the feeling of him pinning her down. She sliced her claws down his front, and pulled his shirt off roughly only to bury her claws in his chest.

It was brutal neither gave an inch. When one took, the other took back. Somehow they had both been shed of all clothing, their claws marking the others body with long furrows and bite marks. Then he had picked her up and slammed her up against a tree, spreading her thighs roughly and making her straddle him. They had raced together, fought even more, until they had come. Blood trickled down both of them. But neither had been satisfied. Over and over they had come together that night.

((!!END FLASHBACK!!))

Yes, he surely remembered everything. But she was gone. She had slipped away and he had not even sensed her leaving. He stared at the spot where she had been seconds before. But she was gone and he would be damned if it would matter to him. Turning around he left the area, determined to push all thoughts of her from his mind. As far as he was concerned it had never happened and she was just a damn bitch anyway. Not worth any thought whatsoever.

Five minutes later he was thinking back and smiling. Well she really did know how to fight. A grin spread across his face, as he imagined what Koga would do if he knew what he and Ayame had done.

* * *

The woods were quiet as she left the meadow. Her large yellow bag strapped to her back. Kagome had left her bow and quiver of arrows at Kaede's when she had left, normally she would have gone back to get them however her need to see Sesshomaru quickly wiped that from her mind. Kagome looked around her. He was somewhere close she could feel him. She longed for the sight of him it had been merely hours but even that seemed too long. Memories of him replayed in her head blocking out everything that was around her. She did not even hear the demon, until it was too late.

The demon attack had been so completely unexpected that Kagome was flung a fair distance into the trunk of a large tree. The force of the impact knocked the breath out of her. With a quick intake of breath Kagome managed to rise to her knees. Her hair hung down like a veil shielding her face from the attacking demon's gaze.

Kagome raised her head and looked at the demon, it was a large bear demon with three eyes and wickedly long claws that already had blood on them. She slipped the yellow backpack off of her back and faced the bear demon slowly reaching her hand back to pull out her bow and draw an arrow. Then she realized that she was virtually helpless. She did not have her bow, or any arrows. Panic began to surface as the demon let out a loud roar.

* * *

He sensed it immediately. She was in danger. As if to confirm the truth for him, he saw her standing up against a tree, three long claw marks on her side dripping her precious blood onto the ground. She was vulerable and weaponless. Fear such as the great taiyoukai had never known began to well up as the quick glimpse of her disappeared from his mind's sight. He felt something dripping seeping into his own clothes, looking down he saw dark red blood.

He had already left his palace. So Sesshomaru hurried his movements using his preternatural speed to increase the distance separtating them. His fear multipling with each step. He had to get to her. Nothing else mattered.

* * *

The large lumbering bear demon took several steps towards her swiping its claws in uncoordinate movements. Just trying to strike the miko. Kagome leapt to the side and ran in the other direction as the bear came even closer. A large thud told her that he had hit the tree instead of avoiding it like she had.

Another roar screeched. It was louder though than she wished it was. Suddenly her legs gave out under her as she tripped over a large root that she had not seen jutting out the ground. She twisted in the air so that she would land on her backside, not that it had made it hurt any less. Now her butt was just sore.

The bear came into her sight line seconds later sniffing the air, then turning all three eyes on her. They narrowed as he came clumsily closer and began swiping again. Neither saw the green aura that began to spill out of Kagome's chest and travel down to her right hand. Kagome was backing up in a backwards crabwalk when her hand came into contact with something that was definitely not earth.

Shaking she somehow managed to tear her gaze from the bear demon that was trying to kill her and look at what she had stumbled upon. Her eyes widened even more as she saw the very same sword that had run her through merely two days ago.

"What the . . .?" The green aura surrounded her hand, a welcoming warm heat. Instinctively she wrapped her fingers around the sword's hilt. The sword's aura seemed to melt into her body, so familiar that she barely recognized it.The demon screeched and Kagome's attention swerved back over to it, barely ducking in time, as it swung one of its massive claws at her head with the intention of ripping it from the rest of her body.

She rolled with the sword tightly in hand away from the demon. Getting to her feet, she held the sword with an ease that only experienced swordmasters had and faced the demon. He took another step towards her, as bumbling as it was, only this time, Kagome did not run, she was no longer defenseless. She swung her katana and scored a hit on its shoulder. A deep green flash of light blinded them both. Following her instincts, Kagome didn't stop and whirled around to strike at the demon twice in quick succession. The demon emitted a deep growl and backed away from Kagome.

Kagome stopped and looked at the demon. Not exactly sure that she believed what she was seeing. A flash of red light was issued from somewhere, the demon stumbled again and fell to the ground. No blood came from it, it just began to turn to dust and disappear. Kagome let out the breath she had not realized that she was holding. The katana slowly faded from her grip into thin air.

* * *

He saw her standing there not even realizing that she was bleeding, her breathing heavy and her face pale from the loss of her blood. The stupid bear demon was backing away from her with the smell of singed skin and fur. He looked at Kagome again, and the blood that was slowly seeping out her the marks on her side, and his youkai was immediately there fighting for control and the power to destroy the damn demon who dared to harm his mate.

Sesshomaru did not need the youkai's demand to want to kill the demon, he had his own reasons, all of which made absolutely no sense to the cool, human-hating demon he was. The demon had touched what was his and had drawn her blood, for that it had no life past the next second. Drawing the tokijin, he slew the demon without a thought. As the demon disappeared he stalked closer to Kagome.

Her vivid blue eyes looked into his for a mere second before they closed and her body fell to the ground unconscious from the blood loss. He leaned down and with a gentle way he did not know that he possessed lifted the miko into his arms. On his way back to the palace he collected the ridiculous yellow bag that she always had with her.

Once back home he ignored the looks and comments that Jaken issued when he saw Kagome and noticed that his lord intended to place her in his lord's own bedchamber.

Fed up with Jaken, his youkai took over and plowed the little toad through two walls before entering his chamber and placing his mate on his bed.

* * *

"Where is Inuyasha?" inquired Kaede as she reentered her hut, a load of herbs heaped in her arms. "Has he yet to return?"

"No. I have not seen him at all." remarked Sango rising to help Kaede with her load.

"That's no surprise." Shippo bounced up from where he was seated and looked at the two women. "He ran out of here after Sesshomaru a long time ago. If I had to guess I'd say that he followed him." The little fox demon informed them matter-of-factly.

"Does he know about Kagome?" asked Sango giving Shippo her full attention.

Shippo nodded solemnly. "He knew that she had a chance of being cursed, but left before we found out anything else."

That simple statement made Sango more uneasy than she wanted it to. Something just did not feel right that Inuyasha had not returned. "Do not ye worry. inuyasha shall return, no doubt with a long and boisterous explanation." Kaede said with dismissal.

"I guess . . . " Sango trailed off. Unable to shake off the feeling of abandonment that began to make her shift uneasily.


End file.
